


Eulogy

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: The Killing
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, POV Female Character, wordcount: under 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Bullet's dead.
Relationships: Stephen Holder & Sarah Linden
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2019





	Eulogy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



Holder exhaled cigarette smoke. It curled around his head and drifted out the window. The smoke didn't hide the red of his eyes.

Sarah leaned against her window, staring out at the mist. Not good at words, she didn't speak.

"She was just a kid." Holder grated the words out. He swiped the back of his hands across his eye.

Now, there was just an echo of her heartbeat, that girl named Bullet.


End file.
